Unexplored Feelings
by DolfynRider
Summary: A kiss leads to more...
1. Chapter 1

Unexplored Feelings

© March 12, 2009 DolfynRider

**Title:** Unexplored Feelings**  
Fandom:** Leverage**  
Rating:** M**  
Pairing:** Sophie/Parker**  
Summary:** It's been a while since Sophie's been with another woman, and she's NEVER been with one like Parker.**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Leverage universe and never will, I also don't profit from this writing.

CHAPTER 1

"FUCK! Where the hell is Hardison this time?" It echoed on the coms.

"Parker! Tone it down a bit!" Sophie said, annoyed that the voice was not only beside her, but in her head, too. "Now, what the hell's wrong?"

Parker pointed to the door, "It's another damn security sensor. We move that door even a fraction of a millimeter and everyone's going to know."

Nate asks her what they can do to get her in.

"Get me Hardison!" Parker yelled again. Thankfully the noise of the factory was drowning out her shouts, except for the rest of the team, who were all getting annoyed with Parker's shouting now.

"You know he's off doing...something else," Nate informed her.

"Yeah, probably another stupid video game," Eliot chimed in.

"Why do you need Hardison?" Nate asked her.

"So we can do what we did the last time this happened," Parker replied.

"What did you d....ohhhhhhh!" came Sophie's voice through the coms, as she realized why Parker wanted Hardison there. Taking out her ear piece and holding it up, "You like him, don't you?"

"NO!" came Parker's reply through the coms.

"What's going on?" Nate asked, confused.

"Oh, Sophie just took out her com so she could ask me a really stupid question," Parker told him, and Eliot.

"It was about Hardison, wasn't it?" Nate asked.

"Yes!" yelled Parker. "Now enough about him, how the hell do we get in?"

"Well...." they all heard Sophie's voice trail away.

"Sophie! You're not gonna..." Eliot tried asking.

Sophie's voice rang out again, "Only if she's willing."

Parker, getting it, just stared at her, "Are you fucking serious?"

Sophie shrugged, "Well, we DO need to get in there, and considering there are no windows and no ducts leading into this room, what else do you have in mind? Anyone? Anyone?" she asked, semi-desperately.

Eliot sighed "Why do we always miss the good stuff?"

Parker gave him explicit directions on what he could do to himself before turning to Sophie, "Yeah, okay, but someone better get here FAST!"

Eliot's eyebrows went up "They're not really going to....?"

Though before he could finish his question, an alarm sounded and he, as well as Nate, knew they had.

The security team was on them, "Hey! You bumped the door."

"Sorry," Sophie giggled, looking to Parker, who was bright red. "We got a little carried away."

They moved off down the hall, hearing the guard mumble about how "co-workers like them should be allowed to date all the time, fuck the politics of inter-office relationships."

Both women just rolled their eyes, with "MEN!" and a few minutes later - Parker, having thought to put something in the door to keep it open just enough to allow them back - they slowly made their way back to the door, making sure the guards were gone.

"Got 'em!" came Sophie's voice through the coms thirteen minutes later.

"Ladies and gentleman...we're done. Lets move out!" Nate called to the team, and off they went.

*****

That night, the team got together to collect their payoff, no where near as big as their first job, but still enough to make Parker giddy with excitement. "Moneeeeeeey!" she squealed as she took her check out of the envelope Nate had handed to her.

Sophie laughed, "Geez, if all it takes is a check to get you excited, I can so picture you rolling around in bed, naked, on a pile of the real stuff."

Parker jerked back to reality, "What? How'd you know I..." she stopped, realizing what she just admitted. "So, I like money, leave me alone Shoe Girl!"

Sophie tried to kick her under the table but Parker was ready and dodged it.

"OW! That was me, damn it!" Hardison exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, you deserved it anyway, after the way you left us hangin'..._again_," Sophie rounded on him.

"Yeah! Do you know what I had to do??" Parker half-yelled at him.

Nate and Eliot exchanged looks, Nate said he was going for some coffee, not wanting to see Hardison's expression once the truth came out, and he had to drag Eliot with him, who was way too interested for his own good.

"What?" Hardison asked, completely clueless.

"I had to kiss Sophie because you ditched us again!!" Parker almost screamed at him.

"You had to..." his eyes went to Sophie, "You made her..." eyes back on Parker, "Why'd you let her...?"

"BECAUSE," Parker yelled, "IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO GET IN!"

Hardison ducked as Parker tried to deck him.

"Whoa! Wait...wait...I was off checking on our next mark! We do this right, we could have DOUBLE what we got from our first job!"

Parker stopped mid-swing, eyes glazing over, "What?" she asked, swaying where she stood.

"Yeah," Hardison informed her, "But you'd rather play tonsil hockey with Sophie, wouldn't you?"

"EW!" Parker replied, before adding "So, how do we get this money?"

"Mark, Parker," Hardison corrected.

"Who's Mark?" Parker asked.

"PARKER! You asked 'how do we get this money?'...I think you meant 'How do we get this mark?', right?" Sophie asked.

"No, money is more important," Parker said, looking at her like that should be obvious.

Sophie stared at Parker, slightly offended, "And what do you mean...Ew? Thanks a lot. I didn't think I was THAT bad." She rounded on Hardison, "You be the judge?" she asked, just as Eliot came back in with Nate only two steps behind him, "Hardison, I need you to show me where our next mark is, scope the place out before we bring everyone, maybe plant a bug...or ten."

Hardison paused, "But...I was just about to..."

"This really can't wait," Nate said, getting him up and out the door.

*****

"Eliot!" Sophie shouted, startling both him and Parker.

"Huh? What'd I do??" he asked her.

"Nothing, you're just...perfect!" Sophie exclaimed.

Parker's eyes went back and forth from Sophie to a clueless Eliot.

"Uhh, for what?" he asked.

"To be the judge, of course," Sophie stated.

"Um, judge of..." Eliot tried to ask, but Sophie's lips were on his in an instant.

Parker wandered to the door, but just as she was about to exit, Sophie called her back in, breaking away from Eliot's embrace, and his annoyingly roaming hands.

"Parker, stay, you need to hear this!" Sophie told her. She turned back to Eliot, "So? Am I really that bad?"

Eliot had no words, all he could do was shake his head while staring into her eyes, but finally breaking her look, he turned to Parker, "What's so bad about kissing her??"

Parker turned back to the door with, "You wouldn't understand," and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Half an hour later, Eliot left to go home and get some rest.

"So, should we go home or wait for the guys to come back?" Parker asked, stepping into Sophie's office.

"I vote stay. You know Nate'll be pissed if we leave," Sophie told her.

"True. Remember last time? I thought Nate was going to strangle Eliot with one of Hardison's computer cords," Parker commented.

Sophie laughed, "I could just see the headlines on that one – 'Do-Gooder Criminal Ring Broken Up When Honest Boss Strangles Team Member' - yeah, that'd go over well."

Parker moved towards her, "Look, you really weren't that bad," she said, and walked out quickly.

*****

Sophie got up and followed her down the hall and into her office, "What?"

Parker sat down in her recliner, "Nothing."

Sophie walked over to her and sat on the floor in front of her. "Wow, what'd you have this office carpeted in? It's so soft, I could curl up right here and fall asleep."

Parker smiled, but didn't answer.

Sophie tried again, "So...what did you say?"

Parker looked down into her deep brown eyes, "Nothing! Now get off my floor, you're giving me too many ideas."

Sophie smiled, "Well, it IS comfortable," she said, as she stretched out on the floor.

Parker looked towards the window, "Not what I meant."

Sophie gave up, laying down on the floor now, "Got a pillow?"

Parker turned towards her, looking at the floor, "Better!"

She took a couple pillows off her sofa and threw them on the floor, "At least we'll still be here, even if we are asleep," she told Sophie, as she went to her closet and dug out a comforter.

Sophie smiled "Cool! Nap time!"

Parker looked at her, getting onto her knees, "If that's what you want..."

"What??" Sophie asked.

Parker's eyes went lower, slowly, to Sophie's collarbone then to the cleavage that was showing in the ridiculously low-cut tank top Sophie was wearing, as she spoke barely above a whisper, "Well, sleeping wasn't what I had in mind...at least, not at first."

*****

She dipped her head and within a split second, her tongue was on Sophie's neck.

Sophie's body responded automatically, turning her head as she arched her back while letting out a low moan.

Too soon, though, Sophie snapped back to reality, "PARKER! What the...we can't...not us...not HERE..."

Parker silenced her with a kiss.

Breaking away, Sophie looked at her, one eyebrow raised, "So, I'm such a bad kisser you decided to try to _seduce_ me?"

"We had the coms in! Then the whole group was here...what was I supposed to say? 'By the way guys, I'm sorry, but Hardison and I can never be a couple and with as much as Nate wants Sophie and vice versa, my newest mission is to get her in bed with me first??'" Parker asked her.

Sophie gasped, "Like that would have been completely out of your nature to....whoa...wait...WHAT??"

Parker relaxed a bit, "Well, I'd heard about you before the team got together and it's been my personal mission since then to..." her voice trailed away.

"Let me get this straight. You made fun of my technique, you actually said 'ew' about it...you made me kiss Eliot..." Sophie started in.

Parker cut her off, "Hey, I didn't MAKE you kiss Eliot! Though I do wish his hands wouldn't have roamed all over you."

"Jealous??" Sophie tried to joke her way out of this.

Parker answered, "Honestly? Yeah, a little. I know, I know, you have a thing for Nate, but...that doesn't mean we can't have some fun on the side, does it?"

Sophie shook her head, "Parker...."

Once again, the blond interrupted her with another well placed kiss, this time, dipping her head down to Sophie's cleavage.

Sophie closed her eyes as the feelings crept over her.

"No...Parker...wait....stop...." she tried to protest.

Parker stopped, just long enough to lift Sophie's shirt up a tad, then dipped her head lower to trace the waistband of Sophie's jeans with her expert tongue..."Well, if you really want me to..."

Sophie pushed her back slowly and sat up. "Parker, we're co-workers...teammates...but...aw screw it!" she almost screamed the last two words. Before Parker could react, Sophie had her shirt off as well as her bra. All Parker could do was stare at the beauty before her.

Parker smiled slyly. "What?" Sophie asked her.

"I think the proper phrase here is 'fuck me' not 'screw it'..." Parker laughed hysterically at her own joke.

Sophie gave up, "Oh bloody hell, whatever the 'proper' phrase is...just do it!"

Parker went for the top button on Sophie's vintage button fly jeans. Sophie watched as Parker, using that expert mouth of hers, undid them all without using her hands, and sighed happily.

Once all the buttons were loose, Parker crawled down, pulling Sophie's jeans with her, then tossed them away to the other side of her rather large office.

"Roll over!" Parker commanded.

"What?" Sophie asked, not sure if she'd heard her correctly.

"Roll over!" Parker said again, this time grabbing Sophie's ankles and quickly yanking them around each other to help flip her over.

Sophie rolled, not like she had much choice, Parker's move was effective, though she wasn't sure what was going on.

"Don't move," Parker half-sang happily, as she stood up and moved to her desk.

A moment later, she was back with a mysterious black plastic bag. "I can't WAIT to try these!" Parker said, more to herself than to Sophie.

Sophie tried to look back, but Parker had sat down with a knee practically in Sophie's armpit. As Sophie tried to move, Parker quickly moved the knee onto her shoulder blade and pushed her down, so she couldn't.

A million things raced through her mind before she felt the cold liquid hit her back. She shivered a little, then felt Parker's hands on her.

Parker was actually giving her a massage.

"Thought you could use a little stress relief," Parker told her, as she continued on.

Sophie moaned a little at the sensation. She hadn't had a massage in ages. It felt good, and oddly enough, Parker seemed to know what she was doing. She already knew this was the best massage she'd ever gotten, and she'd been to more spas that she could remember.

The oil was soon heating up, too. Which only made it feel better.

Parker worked slowly. Her hands all over Sophie's back. She'd started at her shoulders and was working her way down. Sophie started wondering what Parker's real plans were. After all, she was laying there naked on Parker's office floor, they had just kissed, and Parker had stripped her rather seductively.

As Parker hit her lower back, she waited for it, slightly tense.

"Oh, would you relax?" Parker asked.

"Huh?"

"I'm not gonna grab your ass," Parker told her, "Now loosen up!"

Sophie did as commanded, and felt Parker's hands leave her body briefly, as she moved lower, now working on the backs of Sophie's legs. First at her thighs, Sophie hoped Parker couldn't feel the warmth that had started to spread between her legs. She was really enjoying this much more than she should be.

She didn't have to worry long as Parker moved even further down, now rubbing her calves. It felt so good, Sophie didn't want Parker to stop. She didn't have to worry, as Parker moved to her feet. Sophie kicked at her. "That tickles!"

"Sorry," Parker told her, moving back up to her calves, still massaging, until she got back up to Sophie's shoulders once again.

"Are you relaxed now?" Parker asked her.

"Yeah, I think I am...uhh...can I turn back over now?" She asked.

"I think I'm done with that for now," Parker told her, with an odd catch in her voice.

Sophie rolled over and once she was flat on her back, Parker rustled through the bag again, randomly pulling items out.

Sophie's eyes went wide when she saw what all Parker had hidden in it.

Parker quietly placed the items around Sophie's body, and Sophie prayed that what she was doing wasn't intentional. There were some items by body parts she never wanted anywhere near those parts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By this time, Sophie knew exactly what was going to happen, and though she didn't mind - now - she had to admit to herself, one of the items was starting to spook her a little, she really didn't want that bowl Parker had placed so close to her hip _that_ close to her hip.

Before she could think anymore, Parker was shaking the can she'd placed near Sophie's ribs. Sophie looked up from the bowl just in time to see Parker point the nozzle at her chest. The cold white foam now in a circle around one nipple, then the other, making them hard. Parker smiled and licked her lips.

She continued with the cream, tracing a few of her ribs, around her navel, then a little line right across her pubic bone. "Good thing I shaved," she thought as Parker sat back to admire her work, smiled, and put the can down before attacking her.

The cold whipped cream combined with Parker's soft, hot, tongue enhanced the pleasure coursing through her and she squirmed a bit, sighing softly as she grabbed Parker's hair, oddly loose for once, to keep it from getting sticky.

As Parker moved lower, she was losing her grip. She didn't want the others to know what they'd been doing and Parker was getting dangerously close to getting her hair in it again. She was about to say something when Parker pulled a band out of her pocket and quickly wrapped her hair into a slightly messy bun, still licking the cream off of her the whole time.

Once Sophie was clean, Parker grabbed a bottle. Retracing where she'd placed the whipped cream, this time, with chocolate sauce. She started the same treatment over, moving from Sophie's chest down to her pubic bone.

"Parker..._please_...I need..." Sophie breathed heavily, but was cut short when she saw Parker, finally reaching for the bowl. She shivered, wondering exactly Parker was going to do with it, a split second before she did something.

The ice was so cold on her skin, goosebumps popped out at the first contact, extending her nipples slightly, as Parker ran the cube over her. Parker seemed to be drawing a very detailed scene on her skin with it, watching her alternately shiver and shudder. It was hot, even though the air conditioner was on, so while it felt good, it also felt _really_ good.

"This isn't so bad," Sophie thought to herself, just as Parker grabbed another cube, the first one already melted. She stretched, arms out to the sides, legs spread wide. This time, Parker ran the cold cube up and down her legs. Sophie thought it was oddly sexy, now that she was used to the cold.

The second cube gone, Parker dipped her hand into the bowl and let it rest there for a moment while she used her other hand and mouth to gently explore Sophie's folds. Sophie moaned as Parker's expert tongue snaked out to lap at her. The moaning soon turned into guttural cries. Sophie wanted more. Bucking her hips to meet Parker's tongue, Parker finally took her other hand out of the bowl of ice.

The shock made Sophie arch off the carpet. Parker's hand was so cold, and it was now between her legs. "Parker...oh my god..." was all she could get out before she felt Parker pressing a cube into her.

"You seemed a bit...hot," Parker smirked, "Thought you might want to cool down a little."

The problem was, it didn't really cool Sophie down. In fact, she was so hot, the cube melted in no time and soon, Parker's floor was soaked...though they both knew it wasn't just from the ice. Sophie had never felt anything so _electric_, except maybe once before...

Her body went into overload as Parker grabbed two more ice cubes this time. Slowly inserting them, just before she grabbed the purple vibe she'd placed between Sophie's legs. Sophie was squirming so much now, though, that Parker was scared she was going to hurt her if she tried using it. Parker let go of Sophie completely, holding her hands up.

"If you want this," she said, wiggling the vibe, "you have to lay still so I don't hurt you."

Sophie tried, still bucking her hips slightly, remembering how good Parker's hands and mouth felt on her. She desperately wanted them back where they were.

Parker took hold of the vibe, not bothering with the lower settings, she knew Sophie was ready. Cranking it up to full speed, she shoved it into her, rapidly thrust it in and out only a few times, and Sophie screamed. Parker could visibly see Sophie's body contracting around the hard plastic and she dipped her head down to tease Sophie's clit as the brunette rode out the wave.

Finally calmed down a little while later, Sophie smiled at her, "So, it it my turn to play with you yet?" she asked, flashing Parker a sexy smile.

"No," Parker told her, "That comes later tonight."

"Parker! I want to..." Sophie started.

"Shhhh! I think the guys are back!" Parker laughed, "Wow, hope they don't catch us down here."

The door opened, Hardison and Eliot got a quick peek before Nate shoved him away. "Sophie! "I knew you were into women, too...but...here? With _Parker_??" Nate asked.

Hardison popped his head around the corner, "Damn it! Thanks a lot Sophie!" he said, pulling out a wad of cash and handing it to Eliot. The men moved off down the hall, not bothering to close the door as Sophie got dressed. "I told ya she was," Eliot told Hardison. "Yeah, but with my woman?" Hardison asked, before realizing what he was saying. He glanced back, but Sophie and Parker were still getting dressed, neither looked as though they'd heard him, but Sophie smiled at Parker after they'd turned back around, mouthing "Told ya..." as Parker reluctantly handed her a stack of cash.

**THE END **


End file.
